CROSSED SWORDS AND CROSSED HEARTS: THE REUNION
by max acorn
Summary: after 2 years, the straw-hat pirates reunite and pay a visit to their favorite group of mages. and a warrior mage and a swordsman are brought back together again. sequel to my first cross over fic.


MA; hey peoples. It's the Christmas season and I figured I'd give all my friends a nice gift. What gift you may ask? Well since a lot of people enjoyed my zoro/erza crossover, why not do a sequel? Now, doing this is a bit hard since both series have done time-skips with different time-frames, working a good crossover between both was a bit of chore but damnit if I didn't try to make it work. Now, for my long time readers, you are probably asking if I will continue my pearlshipping fic. Don't worry your heads. I'm still working on that one and it's far from done, so it's coming. Anyway, as normal, I don't own one piece or fairy tail because if I did, a crossover would have happened already. So, enjoy your gift!

**CROSSED SWORDS AND CROSSED HEARTS: THE REUNION**

The docks of magnolia town were generally the hub of activity of the small town with new ships coming in from all across the globe. Some would say that the reason for such attraction would be the variety of spices that the town is known for producing but those people would either be lying or not very knowledgeable about this town. If there is one thing this tiny town is known the world over for, it's the fairy tail mages guild and today, young Romeo conbolt was doing his duty as look out for said guild.

"Hey, Romeo!"

The call turned the boy's attention away from his usual spot at the end of the pier to a salty old man in a fishing boat right next to the dock.

"Oh, hey Mr. Jackson."

"Still on look out I see?"

"Yep. You never know what might be coming in after the guild."

"I hear ya. You guys sure made a lot of waves after winning the tournament." The older man commented as he pulled in his nets.

"That just means we got more enemies." Romeo said with a cock-sure smile on his face. The pride in his guild was high and with good reason. After losing some of the strongest mages in the destruction of Tenrou Island, the guild had lost a lot in terms in strength, influence, and jobs while other guilds, particularly sabertooth, rose up to fill the spot fairy tail once occupied. He didn't blame his father for the decline. Macao did the best he could to keep the guild up and running but he was no makarov. No one could fill that void. But all that changed when the tenrou team made their miraculous return, which signal the return of fairy tail. The guild didn't truly return to form until the grand magic games, where they finally won and restored fairy tail as the top guild. Romeo was proud of his friends, notably natsu, for returning what they had lost so long ago and now, he is on the look out for anything that could be a threat to his family.

"That's seems to be the story everyday. These are wild times on the sea since the war ended." He spoke in a far gone voice.

"You aren't gonna talk about how you knew whitebeard again, are you?" his first mate chimed from the other side of the boat.

"Hush ya mouth boy!"

"You knew whitebeard?"

Now Romeo was interested.

"No, I didn't know him! I just met him once. We talked, one old salt to another."

"What was he like?"

"It was years ago. Newgate and his crew came through, looking to resupply and relax. No one was stupid enough to do anything to threaten him or his men. It was fuckin' whitebeard, kiddo. But he and his boys didn't do any bad. They were rowdy and loud, like pirates but they were different from the punks you see nowadays.

And the man himself? He was huge, a mountain of a man. Some say that his father was a giant. Others, an ogre. He had….a presence about him. It was like he was scared of nothing or no one. He talked to his crew, not like a captain but almost like father. You know what his crew use to call him?"

"What?"

"Pops."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He saw all of his crew as his kids. Treated'em like kids too. I'm talking about grown men, some of the most dangerous men you will every meet and whitebeard scolded like kids but he loved them. Each and every one of them. He told something that really stuck with me. He said 'no matter if you are good or bad, we are all children of the sea.'"

"Wow! He sounded like he was awesome!"

"Aye! He was amazing pirate. I doubt we'd ever see someone like him again. Sure, there are a lot of crazy pirates out there like Kidd, apoo, drake, law, even that bastard teach but there won't be another whitebeard for a while."

"So you are saying you don't like any of the newer pirates, cap?"

"Well….there was one crew. Small and silly looking but they were crazy and bold and fearless. Haven't heard from them since before the war. Probably dead. Shame."

"I know how it feels, sir." The young mage responded with a sad smile. He understood the old fisherman's longing for that one crew. Sure, he was a bit younger when they were there but he remembers those fun filled days with that amazing crew.

"Speaking of, cap."

The first mate was on the edge of the boat, spyglass in hand, looking over the horizon.

"We got a pirate ship coming in fast."

"Ahhh probably another big mouthed rookie crew thinking they are hot shit. If they try something, go get natsu, Romeo lad!" he barked, getting a nod from the younger man.

"Weird looking ship. The figure head looks…..strange."

"How so?"

"I don't know. It looks like a lion with sun rays around the head."

Romeo's head snapped wide open when he heard what he said. His mind raced with possibilities. What if? What if it was them? He started to calm his mind down. He needed to make sure.

"What does the jolly roger look like?"

"What?"

"The flag! What does the flag look like?!"

"Calm down, kiddo. Let me look. Hmmm….looks like a regular pirate flag. Skull and crossbones and….. I think it wearing a straw-hat."

It was the old salt's turn to pop his eyes out of his skull. He and Romeo locked eyes and as soon as the word straw-hat left the young man's lips, they knew without question whose pirate ship it was. No words were said. None were needed in. he knew what the young man wanted to do and he seemed to wait for the fisherman to give him permission to do what he wanted so badly to do.

"Run, boy. Run and tell them."

And with that, Romeo took off like a rocket down the dock and into the streets of magnolia town.

"Cap, did I miss something? Should we be scared or something?"

"Lad, remember that crew I told you about?"

"The one you liked?"

"Well, looks like this crew was too strong to die so easily."

Romeo felt alive, full of energy. He hadn't felt this way since natsu and the other returned from Tenrou Island. He was running so fast, he felt like his legs were gonna fly off. He didn't notice the people around him; the shop keeps calling out to him, the horses taking a crap and someone stepping in it. All he cared about was getting back to the guild and telling everyone the news they all wanted to hear. He made it back to the guild in almost record time, busting through the doors and into the common area. He saw all the usual people: natsu and happy annoying a distressed Lucy about crashing in her home at all hours, juvia talking to grey in yet another attempt to prove her love for him, elfman arm wrestling various members of the guild while evergreen watching with a side-ways glance, Mira Jane manning the bar, gajeel taking a nap while levy read to him which he secretly liked, the cats playing cards with Wendy, and makarov and his father talking business, one guild leader to another. He almost but crashed onto the table where the two elders were talking.

"Easy there, son. Where's the fire?" Macao spoke first to his son.

"What's wrong, Romeo?" marakov asked as the boy started to regain his breath.

"Huff…huff….they're….back….."Coughed the boy.

"Eh? We got fight coming?" natsu was within earshot of the conversation and the thought of fight with a rival guild was enough to get his blood pumping. The salamander was always ready to defend his guild from anyone who wanted a piece. Well, him and about 85% of the mages in fairy tail.

"You shouldn't eavesdrop on other people's conversations, natsu." Lucy chided her long time partner.

"No…..they're…..back…"

"Can't be erza or laxus. He just left on a job and the train she's on isn't due in for another 2 hours." Thought the master out loud.

"No. its not…..they're alive and they're back." The boy said with an eager grin. It didn't take long for them to understand finally what he meant. They indeed thought they were all dead, ever since the news from the sabaody archipelago and the chaos that erupted on that island. The news had reported that they were wiped about by kuma, one of the seven warlords of the seas. It didn't sit too well with them, knowing that a group of pirates that they had come to know and love like they were their own were all dead. But any and all doubts vanished from their minds with what came next.

"HEEEEEYYYYY NATSUUUUUUU!"

There was only one person besides natsu who could yell that loudly and they couldn't be happier to hear it. Natsu and happy were the first out the doors, followed by Lucy, then Wendy, and then every one else. The building emptied out in record time like water out of a bathtub. It didn't take long for them to find the owner of the voice.

"Whoop! Almost made it! Next time, I better aim!"

Inside the center of a rather large crater stood monkey D. luffy, dusting himself off from the dirt that covered him. It was easy to tell that he had used his devil fruit powers to slingshot himself from his ship to the guild but he came up a bit short of his goal. He looked up and locked eyes with the salamander first amongst the gathered mages and smiled that bright cheerful grin that graced his wanted poster.

"Luffy? Is that really you?"

"Of course it is."

The fire mage ran over and embraced his brother from another mother, with happy attached to his leg.

"Shishishishishi, I missed you!"

"Who are you kidding? I missed you more. Right happy?"

"Aye! Good to see you again, luffy." Chimed the exeed.

"Luffy! You look great! Glad to see you alive." Lucy added as she hugged the pirate captain.

"Of course I'm alive, Lucy. I'm not pirate king yet so I can't die." He said proudly. It was then that she and everyone else were able to get a rather good look at him: he still wore his trademark straw-hat from which his epitaph is derived as well as his blue trousers. Gone was his normal red vest and in its place was a long sleeved red cardigan with ruffled cuffs on the end. Around his waist was a large yellow sash, similar to what the legendary pirate king wore, giving him an almost regal appearance. He was taller by a few inches, his hair slight longer than they remember, and his slim frame was more muscular and well defined than before. A few times, Lucy had to catch herself from ogling him for too long, no doubt a feeling a matched by quite a few of the women gathered. She had to admit to herself: luffy was handsome.

"Luffy boy, when we heard about what happened to you during the war, we assumed the worse." Marakov spoke, breaking the stellar spirit mage out of her thoughts.

It had many names: the end war, the war of the best, the marineford war, the whitebeard, the last Great War but everyone knew what it was. It was the war that changed everything. The war that saw the end of an era and beginning of a darker new era. It pitted the marines and their strongest officers, as well as the seven war lords of the sea against the whitebeard pirates, the strongest pirate crew in the world and their new world allies, lead by the strongest man in the world, Edward Newgate himself. It was a clash of powers, of beliefs, of bonds. All for one man, portgaz D. ace, the second division commander of the whitebeard pirates, the only son of the pirate king, and as they learned, luffy's adoptive older brother. They saw when their friend had somehow found his way into this clash of titans to save his brother. They saw how ace died in luffy's arms and how it nearly killed him. They saw the magnificent death of the man who was the only match that gol D. roger ever had. It was also the place where the world saw the rise of a somewhat unknown pirate who triggered all the events that shook the world, marshal D. teach, aka, Blackbeard. Now, many mage guilds are asked to hunt pirates from time to time but even for fairy tail, teach was out of their league and makarov forbid any of his children from going after any one connected to the Blackbeard pirates. Upon hearing the old master's words, luffy's hand reached up and touched the X shaped scar on his chest, a reminder of his encounter with man who killed his brother, akainu.

"Yeah, I almost didn't make it but I'm stronger for it."

"Luffy, we're sorry about your brother."

"It's ok Lucy. It still hurts but….ace still lives inside me." He said with a small, sad smile on his face.

"LUFFY! YOU IDIOT!"

The mood once again changed as a fist made contact with the back of luffy's head, impaling him into the ground.

"I can't believe you did that, you moron! You couldn't wait for us to finish docking! I swear you haven't changed at all in the last two years!"

"I'm sorry." Came the muffled response from the defeated captain.

"Nami?! Is that you?" asked levy to the newcomer. Indeed it was the ship's navigator and "true" captain and like the rubber man, she had her fair share of changes which included her new wardrobe of a bikini top and blue jeans that hugged her frame. Her hair had grown unbelievably long, reading all the way down her back. True, nami was a hottie before but now? Well, even the old master had to fight back a nosebleed the sight of the new nami. She didn't pay much mind of the stares of some of the males as she pulled her two friends, Lucy and levy into a group hug.

"Lucy! Levy! I missed you two so much!"

"Wow, nami! You look so different!"

"You almost seem like a different person."

"Well, two years on a sky island can do that to a woman."

"Sky Island?" Lucy asked.

"I'll tell you later. We got a lot of catching up to do, girls."

"Nami! Did you find luffy?!"

"Over here, ussop!"

Alzack and bisca perked up upon hearing the name of the sniper they had called friend. Making use of his famed running skills, the young sharpshooter ran down the streets to meet up with his crew, followed closely by a very large reindeer with a blue cap, yellow stripped shirt, and orange pants.

"Damn, luffy. Did you have to go so far?"

"Never mind that! Look who I ran into!"

'Oooooh! Hey! Now this is a sight and-Alzack! Bisca!" he exclaimed, walking over to the married couple and consumed them both in a hug, nearly picking them off the ground.

"U-ussop! Damn!"

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Huh? Ohhh! I guess I surprised ya huh?"

Much like how the others had changed, ussop seemed like a whole different person. He sported a large brown sunhat that covered a lot bunch of his longer black hair. Earphones covered his ears for whatever purpose known only to him that matched the sniper goggles around his neck. A pair of long yellow trousers covered his legs with matching boots on his feet. But the most notable change that they noticed, most notably by the women, was his physic. In a word, ussop was cut. Gone was the lanky arms and skinny body and in its place was a body of muscle, seemingly chiseled out of marble. Add to that the small goatee that grew on his chin and the king of snipers could be a knockout to the right woman.

"What happened to you?" asked Alzack.

"A lot of crazy stuff but I'm not the same ussop you knew. Now, I'm a real warrior of the sea."

"And a major hottie. If I wasn't married….." bisca marveled at his new body.

"Calm yourself, wife of mine." Alzack poked jokingly at his wife.

"Wait. You guys are married?! That's awesome! And I missed it too."

"Its ok, bud. We would've loved to have you and everyone else to be there but….."

"Hun, don't guilt him. We know you've been through some serious shit, ussop but it is good to see you again."

"Chopper? Is that you?" Wendy spoke to the large reindeer with the imposing horns.

"Yep. Gimme a sec."

The doctor easily transformed from his walking point to his brain point. His appearance pretty much looked the same, save for his new attire.

"You don't seem to have changed much, doctor." Spoke Carla, still unsure if he really is the ship's doctor.

"Its ok, Carla. Say what ever you want but I'm not just the ship's doctor any more. I'm the ship's monster." He said with a confident smirk on his furry face.

"Well, it doesn't matter to me what you are. I'm just glad you are alive and well, chopper." The sky mage said, hugging the furry reindeer tightly, causing him to blush several shades of red.

"You-you idiot! I'm not gonna like you just because you say that!" he said, obviously happy about the attention from the girl.

"OW! IS THAT THE MANLIEST MAGE IN THE FAIRY TAIL I SEE?! ELLLLLFFMANNNNNN!"

The scared mage knew that voice all to well. The only man he considered manlier than himself. His eyes met to the large approaching mass of metal and flesh and along with everyone else, were amazed at who it was.

"Franky! My god!" he sprinted over to clash head on with the cyborg. He was larger than before, with huge metal…well, what he could assume were arms, studded with his trademark stars on the forearms. He had metal plating on his legs, from his knees to his ankles. He was sporting a new crew cut but he still chose to wear his standard Speedo.

"Franky, you bastard! I didn't think it was possible but you got even manlier!" he proclaimed, grasping his massive metal hand in his own.

"Of course! I'm beyond human now, my friend! I've become even more SUPA than before!"

"There is only one way for men such as us to celebrate our reunion!

"Arm wrestling?"

"I have a table ready and waiting!"

"MmmmmmMMMMMMMMM SUUUUUPPPPAAAAA!"

"I see even with his upgrade, he is still foolish." Asked evergreen to the woman who arrived with the shipwright.

"Yes, and he is as lively as ever, I see." Nico robin committed as they watched the two engage in a test of strength. Evergreen noted the changes in the "devil child" which were subtle but work with her. Her hair was far longer than it was before, reaching down her back and pulled back showing off more of her forehead and ears. Her attire consisted of a purple leather vest with a V line down the front that showed off her cleavage and stomach. A sari-like skirt and matching red pumps completely the outfit and a pair of shades adored her forehead.

"All in all, it is delightful to be in your presence again, Nico robin."

"The feeling is very mutual, miss evergreen."

The two women politely shook hands, a stark contrast to the two towering mountains of masculinity next to them.

"AHHHHHHH! A gathering of friends! It touches my heart. But then again…..I DON'T HAVE A HEART! YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

The bone joke was lost on no one as brook strutted down the street, clad in his colorful rock star clothing, complete with pink feather boa, floral pants, crown shaped hat, and heart shaped glasses. Drawn along in his hand was the unconscious body of the ships cook, sanji. Before anyone could say anything, Mira Jane rushed over, nearly trampling her poor brother, taking his white boney hands into hers.

"Brook, it's so wonderful to see you! Or should I say 'soul king'?" she said with a smile and a wink.

"Ahhhh lovely Mira Jane! You are a sight for sore eyes….."

"…..even though you don't have any eyes."

"YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! Wonderful bone joke!" he laughed. Normally, he was very picky about letting others do bone jokes but Mira Jane was the single exception to that rule.

"Um, is…..he gonna be ok?" lisanna asked in reference to the seemingly lifeless body of the cook.

"Oh yes. He will be fine."

"Let me guess: he saw a woman right?" asked nami.

"Correct. We ran into a very lovely spice dealer on the way here and…..well you see the result. Let me rouse him. Sanji, we are here. Wake up." He said, poking him with his cane. After a few seconds of that, the surly chef swatted him away.

"Stop it, brook. I'm fine." He announced as he rose to his feet. Not much had changed with sanji, save for the small goatee on his face, longer hair and the fact that his hair covered his right eye now instead of his left.

"Are you sure you are alright, sanji?"

"Don't mistake me for that fuckin' moss head, brook. I can take more than…" that was all sanji would get out before catching sight of the ladies of fairy tail and given the hell he was exposed to for the last two years, his reaction was nature.

"BEAUTIFUL LADIES! WOW!" he screamed as a jet stream of blood erupted from his nose, propelling him into the air and crashing into the guild's roof. This left everyone, save for his crew, a little stunned. They knew that sanji loved women but for him to have this reaction was beyond their expectations.

"I hope sanji gets over that soon. We're running out of blood on the ship." Chopper spoke.

"W-well, regardless of his condition, it lifts my spirits to see you again. The straw-hat pirates, alive and well."Marakov spoke with almost a father's pride.

"The feeling is mutual, master." Robin spoke.

"We had to come and see you all before he headed for the new world." Added ussop.

"This calls for a welcome back party!" roared natsu.

"Oh yeahhhhh!" luffy joined in, arm in arm with the dragon slayer.

"Quite right, boys! Come! My children! Tonight, WE PARTY!"

The train lurched to a stop at the station, the brakes hissing like a large snake as the cars groined and clanged. Erza Scarlett rose from her seat, clad in her standard heart kreuz armor, blue skirt and boots. Slinging her single bag over her shoulder, she exited the second to the last car and walked onto the platform. The job itself wasn't too difficult as far as jobs went: clearing out a gang of pirates who were terrorizing a town about 100 miles away. Sure, they outnumbered her about 10 to 1 but they were nothing special to her, the Titania. It seems like anyone with a sword and boat tried to be pirates and it was getting on her nerves. None of them were special or important. Just a bunch of loud mouths with no idea what it means to be a pirate. Not like some other crews. Not like them or him.

Her thoughts seemed to drift to the straw-hat pirates a lot nowadays but more so, to him. She missed him. She missed more than she thought she could miss someone. Now, she did entertain the thought of a relationship with her old friend and currently most wanted mage in the world, jellal, but just when they were close, he popped into her head. That was it for her. He was the standard by which all the men she would see would be measured. He was a beast in the skin of a human. A wild animal that would become the apex predator of all swordsmen. He made her heart race like no one else could. Her mind reeled at the memory of her time with him, the feelings, the touches, the smells. Oh god, he smelled like pure wild. What she wouldn't give to see him again but no one had heard from them in a long time. Was he really dead? Would she never see that beast again?

Her thoughts distracted her as she found herself walking out of the station and towards the guild. She couldn't afford to think of romance, even though it seems to be happening a lot around her. Natsu and Lucy would make a great couple if they would push pass that friend barrier they seem to have. She smiled at the thought of juvia's almost one-sided love of the ice mage but she knew gray well enough. He liked her. He just didn't know how to go about it. Elfman and evergreen try to hide their relationship but anyone with sense could notice when they would sneak off separately. The one couple that always made her smile was gajeel and levy. Despite how they had originally met with him as nearly killing her, she sought him out, bonded with him and his gruff ways and anti-social behavior, and became the closest person to him outside of pantherlily. She didn't think much of him but over time, she saw he had the heart for being a member of the family. She had him wrapped around her finger and it made her laugh. Seeing so much of that love made her smile but it also saddened her that she might not feel that again. She was so lost in her thoughts that she almost tripped over the crater that was in front of the guild.

"Hmmm? Well, this is new." She mused to herself. It wasn't unusual for pits and holes to show up around the guild, mostly results from the various fights that normally erupt when she wasn't around. Who was it this time? Gray and natsu again? It didn't really matter to her. She knows how to make them behave. The closer she got the doors, the sounds of laughter filled her ears. Just another day in the life of fairy tail, or that's what she would think if she didn't hear the music. She recognized Mira Jane's beautiful singing voice easily enough but she was singing with a guitar. Someone was playing along with her. The only person in the guild who even touched one was gajeel and he was terrible. She knew he practiced on his off time but he was nowhere near this good. Whoever was playing was a profession. Ok, her interest was piqued. She walked through to the doors and found everyone sitting around the stage, cheering and smiling to Mira's singing as well as the guitar player who erza recognized almost immediately. Despite his colorful clothes and more flamboyant style, it was no mistake that it was brook. No one noticed her arrival as they were too wrapped up in the performance on stage, which gave her a chance to look around. Sure enough, she stopped all the members of the straw-hat pirates, scattered all over the place. Well, all but one, she noticed. Her count was interrupted as the duo finished their set, getting a standing ovation from the crowd.

"YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! THANK YOU, FAIRY TAIL!" the soul king roared to the crowd, who very much appreciated his act. He took his partner's hand and joined her in a bow.

"Thank you but please! So some love to the Madonna of fairy tail, Mira Jane!"

This got even more cheers and a few whistles at his comment directed towards the girl. She blushed a bit at the attention before mouthing a thank you to the 9ft tall skeleton. It was then that the crowd devolved into various conversations and games amongst themselves.

"Thank you for duet, dear Mira."

"It's no trouble, brook. I enjoyed it."

"It surprised me that you knew the words to 'born to be bone' so well."

"Not really surprising since she has all of your recordings, brook." A passing lisanna answered with a smile before mingling with the rest.

"All of my records?"

It was no secret that the demon of fairy tail had sort of a thing for the undead musician since their first meeting all those years ago. Sure, he didn't have skin, muscle or organs, and yes, he was old enough to be her grandfather but it didn't really matter to her. She found his ways charming and endearing. He was dead but full of so much life, it was impossible for her not to smile around him. But despite all the happiness he exuded, she could always hear the sadness in his heart. She knew about his past for what he was willing to tell all those years ago: his former crew, the promise he had made to a little baby whale, the death of his crew, the 30+ years he spent alone, and finally meeting the straw-hats. He was weird, loud, flamboyant, a bit dark, and very perverted but she wouldn't like him any other way.

"Is it wrong to be a fan?"

"With fans like you, who needs girlfriends?" he spoke, pressing his mouth to her hand.

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask you a very important question."

"Go ahead."

"Would it trouble you to let me see your panties?"

"Brook! That's uncalled for!" she said loudly, deafening anyone who happened to be listening in.

"It was worth a-"he start to say when the young lady leaned up close to his ear. Or what pass for an ear in his case.

"After everyone is busy, later tonight. My place."

If brook had skin, it would 30 shades of red by now. Very few women indulged in brook's fetish. Normally it would get him pummeled by the ship's navigator but Mira Jane was one of those few.

"I heard that."

The unlikely couple was interrupted by the appearance of the Titania, who sported a very knowing smirk on her face.

"Don't worry. I won't tell."

"Ahhhhhhhh erza! How wonderful to see you!"

"Back at you. So you guys are back?"

"Yes and better than ever. We have been scattered to the winds but we have come back together to rock the new world."

"I see that you've all gone through some changes. Especially ussop."

"Indeed. Ussop's become quite bit of eye candy for the ladies here, erza." Added Mira.

"Though I don't think you have eyes for him, do you?"

"Um….well….I'm…brook, would you like some milk?" she stammered before she quickly changed the subject.

"Umm yes, Mira dear. Some milk would be lovely." He answered, reading her need to get away from the subject. With a not so subtle blush, she skipped off to fetch the soul king his beverage of choice.

"She is a darling woman."

"That's our Mira. Just be careful around her brother."

"Oh I'm very well aware of elfman and his protective nature. Though, he's too busy at the moment to really do anything about it." Brook nodded over to where said mage and the cyborg shipwright were currently involved in the mother of all arm-wrestling matches.

"Hmmm good point." She added, her eyes still scanning the room for a certain face.

"If you are looking for him….." he started while taking a seat and retightened his guitar strings. It was enough to get her to turn to meet his face with a look of urgency.

"…the sunny. The crow's nest. He's waiting for you."

That's all she needed to know. That's all she wanted to know. She wasn't sure if anyone noticed her arrival or if anyone would notice her departure but she had to get out of there. She had to get back to the beast. HER beast. Brook said nothing as she quietly slipped out of the room. It really wasn't his business to tell anyone else. He was just very happy for her and even her small quiet footsteps couldn't hide the joy she felt. He'll have to find something to do to pass the time since it would be best for him and the other crewmates to keep clear of the ship.

As soon as the doors to the guild closed behind her, her feet couldn't fly fast enough. The pounding of her heart was equal parts excitement, anticipation, adrenaline, and out-right lust. She ducked and dodged her way pass people in the busy streets, careful not to run anyone over and hindering her progress. She made a beeline for the docks, making record time even for her. She stood near the thousand sunny, taking in the cheerfulness of the design. Climbing up the ladder, she made her way onto the main deck of the straw-hats' prized ship. Erza had been aboard a few pirate ships in her time as a mage but this one was certainly the most unique. For thing, it had a lush carpet of grass on the deck that seems well taken care off. On the upper deck was a large fruit tree, tangerine by the look of, next to a small garden with strange plants she had never seen before. The whole of the ship seemed designed to accommodate the crew and their individual tastes and comforts. Truly, it reflected the personality of the person who designed, built, and keeps its running. It was bizarre but it worked. Her eyes feel upon the crow's nest, which was large enough to be a room unto itself. She could smell him, faintly but it was there. It guided her to the ladder on the mast and took nothing to urge her to climb it. The closer she got to the top, the stronger his scent became. She arrived at the hatch that led into the nest. This was it. After so long, she would see him again. What should she say? What should she do? She was thinking too much. The beast was just on the other side. She had to act. She opened the hatch and climb into the nest. She looked around, noticing all the massive weights around the room. This was definitely his space. She could see him spending hours on end, training and lifting weights, pushing himself to even further in his quest to be the strongest. And the smell. Ye gods, the smell. It was all over the room like paint on a wall. It was strong, potent, and utterly amazing.

"Took you long enough."

He was looking out of the window, staring into the horizon, as if he were interrogating the sun itself. His voice was deep and commanding but it made her giddy like a school girl.

"Everyone told me to wait here, like I'd get lost or something. It's my fault the town moves around so much." He commented as she turned to face her, giving her a good look at him. She took him in with her eyes. He wore a long, dark green coat; open in the middle to show off his chest which held that long scar across her chest. A red sash wrapped around his waist with his three swords tuck inside of it. He was a bit taller than before, his green hair longer and more slicked back. He was also a bit more muscular, much to her increasing delight.

"I wonder where they got that idea?" she quipped, grinning in the way that zoro loved. Wordlessly, she walked over to him and touched the side of his face. Her thumb rubbed the most visible change to his new look, the scar over his eye. Zoro could barely contain the wave of desire he had in his core. He could never understand how that shitty cook could go nuts for a woman but erza had that effect on him. Part of him wanted to take her, right here and now, but he wasn't sure where she was in her life. He knew the world thought he and the rest of the crew were dead and she probably thought the same. A woman like her probably has someone, which he couldn't be mad over. If she wanted to be just close friends, he could swing that. He would just have to take a lot of cold showers.

"Training accident." He answered her wordless question about his eye.

"Must have been some training."

"It was some trainer."

Her hand slowly dropped to her side and for a long time, neither said a word. They were uncertain on how to proceed. Their bodies were a mess of emotions, feelings, and desires.

"Listen, um….I know its been while since we've seen each other." Zoro started.

"If you wanna talk or something, we…can do that."

"Um yeah. Talking. Talking is very….good." she added.

"You hungry?"

"A little bit."

"I think that shitty cook left something behind in the fridge. I got the code for the lock so we-mmph!"

That was all erza could handle. She couldn't just let him keep talking and looking like, well, himself. Her legendary self control was high but it had limits. She smashed her lips to his with over 2 years of pent up passion. He was surprised to be sure. The surprise only last a fraction of a second as he returned the kiss with equal intensity. He gripped onto her slender frame, reminding himself of her form with his touch. Her hands found their way into his coat and over his body. This was no dream for her. He was here, in front of her and she was going to enjoy this for all its worth. He slammed her against the wall, punching a hole in the frame with his fist in a fit of passion. He mentally apologized to franky for giving him extra work on the sunny.

"This is stupid!" she said between fevered kisses.

"Very stupid!" he agreed, licking and biting at her neck.

"We should…take it slow."

"Very slow."

"And talk about…..stuff."

"Oh yeah, stuff is important."

"I'm serious. We need to talk."

"Of course. Talking is…..good."

"Indeed. Talking."

"Yes. We shall talk…after."

"Definitely, after."

The lights of magnolia town lit up the night sky as Nico robin looked out from the second floor patio of fairy tail. She could still hear the buzz of activity from the inside of the guild. Sure it took time out of the voyage but it was worth it. Fairy tail was so similar to her crew; it was scary but the good kind of scary for her. They were good people, bound by bonds of loyalty and comradely, quick to defend each other from any kind of threat. It's no doubt that her captain has asked one or more of them to join the crew. She wouldn't put it past him but she loved him for it. To be honest, she wouldn't mind any of them joining the crew.

"Oi! So this is where you snuck off to."

She didn't have to turn around to see who it was. Franky was someone you could never mistake for someone else. He appeared behind her, a large bottle of cola in hand and grin on his face.

"Franky, I thought you were still testing your manhood against elfman?"

"Ahhh we quit after the 6th table broke. Then that evergreen chick told him to cut it out." He answered, taking a spot next to her.

"It seems she has him on a short leash."

"No kidding. They almost seem married." He added, finishing off his cola before look out over the town.

"So…..what do you think they are doing?" the archeologist asked, sitting on the rail.

"Those two? I'd bet good money they are raping each other. A lot of aggression they gotta get out."

"You think so? Considering he has been living with perona for 2 years, I don't think he has that much to get out."

"Ghost girl? Naw, he wouldn't. Not that she wasn't cute. Its just some women are worth the wait."

"You think so?"

"Yup. Good women are hard to find and that erza is a hell of a woman. Judging how she all but ran out of there, she's about as eager as him."

"So you saw?"

"Didn't see her come in but I saw her leave. Believe me, Nico robin, between those two, I figure I got a lot work ahead of me." He said with a wide grin. It was then that robin's gaze drifted towards the cyborg next to her. He was a strange one, she had to admit. Their first meeting was mostly just him in a sack, threatening anyone with an ass-whooping but sadly, she didn't pay that much attention to him, considering the circumstances of the situation at the time. She got a better understanding of the man that he was with the infamous raid on Ennis lobby. He was self-described street fighter and thug but he had heart and loyalty that was rare to come by. It also didn't help that he came to save her when it mattered. Despite how outrageous he was, she enjoyed his company and she had to admit, if only to herself, she found sexy. Franky had a confidence and powerful sense of self that attracted her. He said what he wanted, did what he wanted, and cared not a single bit what others thought of him and that worked for her.

"Franky, I know we haven't been able to talk much since we've reunited….."

"Its fine, robin. We got time now."

"That we do, which brings me to a question I want ask you."

"Go ahead."

"Do you want to have sex with me?"

If franky hadn't drunken all of his cola, he would do a major spit take at the question. All he could do is stare at her with a shocked and a bit eager look on his face, raising his shades to get a good look at her. Robin merely smiled at him, placing her hand on top of his massive one.

"Uhh good one, robin. That was pretty funny."

"I wasn't joking. Do you want to have sex with me?" she again asked, enjoying the reacting that her question was getting out of him.

"Is there a problem?"

'um no, just…really?"

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't serious. Why? You don't think I'm attractive?"

"What?! No! I mean, of course I do! Who wouldn't?!" he said almost incredulously. Of course she was attractive. She was most attractive woman he knew. He always thought that, even when they were being held as prisoners of CP9. At first, he just thought she was pretty but only because when he first knew met her, she didn't smile much or at all really, which was understandable at the time. He first saw her smile after he freed her on the bridge of hesitation and even in the middle of battle, his heart skipped a beat. Nico robin smiling was the most super thing he'd ever seen and he wanted to see more of it. He was glad that she was able to "convince" him to join the crew, regardless of how painful it was. He enjoyed her company, attractiveness not withstanding. They connected on a level. Maybe it was their background of being hunted by the world government for knowledge they knew. Maybe it was losing people they loved and being powerless to save them. Or maybe it was because they were around the same age, since everyone younger than them was in their mid to late teens and the only person older than them was an 80 year old skeleton. It didn't really matter. They bonded and that was that. He knew enough about robin to know how she was. She had both a dark sense of humor and aesthetics. She could be quiet and mysterious or upfront and blunt. He could tell that she wasn't asking as a joke or anything like that. She really wanted to know if he wanted to have sex with her. Now, he could've lied and said no, not wanting to risk their friendship. He could've but robin could read him like the many books in her library that he built for her. He didn't even need to answer her. She knew his answer almost as soon as he thought it.

"you know the cook can't know about this, right?" he commented, making sure she knew that it would be bad if sanji found out his precious "robin swan" had done the dead with the shipwright.

"Of course. He has enough problems right now, with his condition."

"So….how are we gonna do this?"

"I spoke with makarov. There are a few rooms in the guild where some of his kids sleep. He said we can use them if we wanted."

"And everyone else?"

"Everyone will be partied out in a few hours. It will be good for use then."

"Planned this out, eh?"

"Just enough. I just hope that you are still human enough for this." She asked, touching the side of his face.

"For you, Nico robin, I'll be superhuman for you."

It was around 9:30 when erza achieved consciousness from the marathon of love making that she and the swordsmen had committed. She was nude, her hair a mess, her body sticky with sweat and passion juices from the both of them. Her body ached in ways that she never thought she would feel again. Her eyes adjusted to the dark as she lay on the small cot that zoro had long since added to the room for his own benefit. She looked around the room, their clothes thrown about the room in a fit of animalistic passion and holes punched into the walls by the both of them. She looked to the side see the beast next to her, in his naked glory. He snored lightly, resting from his ravages of her body and soul.

With wobbly feet, she escaped the confines of delicious warm of zoro and made her way to his swords, resting next to the window. It had been a long time since she saw those blades and they looked as impressive as she remembered. She reached out and touched the handles of each, taking in the aura of the blade, once again becoming acquainted with the souls of the weapons: The beautiful and gentle wado, the dark and wild sandai, and the old and powerful shusui. They were zoro's ever present partners that saw him through battle after battle.

_Do you remember me? I remember you. How are you? What happened to him? What has he seen? Have you protected him?_

It was strange to be talking to a set of swords. She never talked to her own blades like this but his swords were special. They were as much a part of him as his skin or hair. She loved them as much as she loved him. It was weird for her to say that. She never considered love in her life before but he was worth it. He wasn't the romantic type. This was obvious but she didn't care. He was her beast and she wouldn't have it any other way. She was so wrapped in her own thoughts that she didn't notice two powerful arms encircle her waist and a mouth latch on to her neck.

"You're getting sloppy. I attacked you. What if I was an enemy?"

"Then I'd kill you dead on the spot." She threatened seductively.

"That you could." He growled.

"Are you hungry again?"

"I can't help it. You present such tempting prey."

He was never this aggressive the last time they were together. Blame it on mihawk's training and the years of being away from her. Like franky had thought early, he could've had sex with perona easily enough, though she would say that mihawk told her to screw him because "sex was a part of training", his words. Yet, he chose to turn her down. The ghost girl was cute but she just wasn't erza. No one was erza. Only she could bring this side out of him, a side that not even his own crew knew about. She unleashed it in him and she was going to reap the whirlwind. She was unlike any woman he's ever known. She was beautiful but never used her looks to her advantage. She was strong willed and strong bodied. She was as strong as he was so he was never afraid to go all out. She was as aggressive as he was and he loved it. She was the ideal of womanly strength, beauty, and power and she was all his. Now, zoro had three things he had utter dedication to:

Being the strongest swordsman in the world. To have no equal. To be stronger than the strongest. A title which he will achieve with certain and confidence.

His crewmates. Their safety was something he took very seriously. He put aside his pride for the sake of his captain and his pain.

Erza Scarlett. Fairly new to his list but just as important. He didn't need to protect her. She was strong enough to protect herself but he would give up his other eye to keep her happy. Other men would see her, this warrior goddess of a woman, and think her as animal to be tamed or a country to be conquered. Not him. He didn't conquer her. She surrendered to him.

"Does my beast need to feed?"

"He does. He begs to feast."

He captured her lips with hunger, showing no reserve or restraint. Gods, why did she taste so good? He didn't believe in god, not by any stretch of the imagination but he thanked whatever deity that existed that such a woman was created and that she was hit. He broke the kiss to look at her, to drink her with his eyes, committing every strain of hair, every line of color, everyone detail of her body to his memory. It was then he said the two words he never thought he'd say. Two words that had been on his mind during his training. Two words that he knew that he would say when he met her again.

"Marry me."

The words were sudden and surprising. For a second, her mind, body, and soul came to a halt to process the words she had just heard. This was something totally new, beyond her experience. Marriage was something she never even considered with anyone but he was different. It made sense. It was perfect.

"Yes. Yes I will marry you but one condition."

"Name it."

"I will only marry you when you achieve your dream. So then, I can tell anyone who comes to me that my husband is the strongest swordsman in the world and none of them can compare." He said, resting her head on his.

"That's a given. Now, I have another reason to be the strongest, my Titania."

No other words needed to be said. They let their bodies talk for them and they had a lot to say to each other. It would be many years before they would be officially wed, in front of the eyes of their friends and family alike. They would become know as 'the world strongest couple', no equal on heaven or earth. As she joined with him again, her mind briefly flashed back to her childhood friend. What to tell jellal?

_I am sorry jellal but I am beyond your reach. My beast has returned and he has claimed me._

And there you have it. I know a lot of you weren't expecting this one but I hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned for more new fics as well as the continuations of my more popular works. So until then, MERRY XMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


End file.
